Floating Love, Glamorous Moon
by ListenJustListen
Summary: Luka Megurine is sixteen and has a fatal illness that may shorten her life. So, she decided to go to high school for the first time and meets heart throb Len Kagamine and sweet heart Kaito Shion. Please read! Other pairings indicated
1. Chapter 1

**I took a shaky breath, and trudged on to my next class. My hand clasped my chest, a sit rose unsteadily. I knew I shouldn't have done this; I shouldn't have come back to school. **

**The corridor was filled with other young fellow teenagers, and I almost got knocked to the ground by the sharp pain that pierced my back. I winced silently before gathering myself. It didn't have any use to look back and confront whoever nudged me, it wasn't a big deal. But considering my current state, I guess I should be more aware. **

**I took a look at my schedule once again. C-13 was my class, I'm sure that wasn't so far away. I took a glance to my right and a wave of relief washed over me, as I recognized the labeling of the classroom. **

**I entered slowly, my flowing pink pale hair tied messily in a bun on my head. My breath came short form how nervous I was. I told my nurse I wasn't ready to come back to school, I wasn't physically capable enough to continue. **

**The teacher at the desk looked young, maybe around in the early twenties. She had short coffee colored hair that was curled to perfection, and rosy cheeks. **

**She looked at me and her face lit up, as she pushed away from her wooden desk and smiled warmly to me. I returned with a small grin.**

**"Hi! You must be Megurine Luka-san, am I wrong?" She asked, gesturing for me to come to the front of the class.**

**I reluctantly walked over, my heart racing rapidly. I wasn't so used to communicating to people, only to those who lived with me, which would be the local hospital. **

**Yeah, I live in a hospital. I have this rare medical condition that involves my heart and lungs. My respiratory system is dangerously weak, and whenever I get either nervous or exited, they act strangely, which makes the pain ripple through me. I guess I should be used to it, but I can never get over the fact I can't do things that other people my age do, like run and hang out with their friends without worrying they would collapse.**

**I turned to the whispering students in front of me and I gasped mentally. They all looked so intimidating, though I'm sure I was just acting like a scared little girl. I made sure my vision stayed on to my black shiny new shoes that the doctor bought for me for the special occasion.**

**"Megurine-san?" The professor asked me, worriedly. My face grew red with embarrassment. Luka, just get over it and introduce yourself already! A small voice in my head advised me.**

**I snapped my head back up and let out a squeak causing the class to erupt in a fit of giggles and chuckles. **

**"Yes!" I exclaimed, with too much fake encouragement.**

**"I'm Meiko Haigo, your teacher for this year. I wanted to welcome you to your new school! And please, call me Meiko! Haigo-san makes me feel so old," she told me, grinning. I nodded curtly, not wanting to speak at all.**

**"Well, would you like to introduce yourself and say a few words?" Meiko sensei commanded, although it came out as a question. **

**I cleared my throat and looked back at the class, and found myself locking my eyes with deep nostalgic aqua ones. My breath was simply taken away, but I shook my head and tried to talk.**

**"Um, I'm Megurine Luka-" I started.**

**"Yeah, we know that pinky."**

** I heard someone say, and found that it was from the owner of mesmerizing blue eyes. My heartbeat sped up dramatically and it fluttered in my chest like a butterfly in the summer breeze.**

**Wh- what? M- must have been my illness. Yeah, that's it.**

** He was smirking wildly, and had bright butter cream hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. His features where completely perfect, and his uniform tie was not done properly. He was sitting in his chair as if he was the king of the world, and immediately my cheeks burned. **

**He sensed that and his grin become even bigger, "What? Did I already make the new girl blush?" The class once again laughed with this guy and a few angry feelings boiled up. Who in the hell was this guy? Why was he being such a jerk!**

**"Kagamine! You will speak to Megurine-san with respect! And don't ever speak out like that without my permission!" Meiko sensei scolded him. His attitude didn't faze at all, in fact, this encouraged him to continue.**

**"Ne, Meiko, I can give you a good time, seems like you need to loosen up a bit," This 'Kagamine' kid responded, his eyes playful. **

**My mouth gaped open when I saw Meiko sensei had a light blush one her face, before snapping at him to be quiet. His little entourage laughed with him, as too the whole entire class. Gosh, this kid seems… sexual… definitely one to stay away from, I made mental note.**

**"I, uh, like to sing and … draw. I like to study I guess as well. I came to this school, um no reason actually," I ended and Meiko sensei told me that I could pick any desk that was open, so I decided the window seat in the middle. But, oh yay, I picked the seat near the jerk boy. I slid into the seat making sure I was unnoticeable. **

**But that was a huge fail.**

**Everyone in class kept snickering at me while Meiko sensei was teaching about foreign languages. I kept getting weird looks form people, as well as that Kagamine kid staring at me. Why was he looking at me? I mean I'm not that pretty at all… I consider myself an outcast, always have been. I was an orphan after all, and I've never really had a friend my age, well if you count the girl who brings milk daily to the hospital, but she hardly says three words to me every morning. Whatever, I was hoping I would make new friends here, but seeing how everyone here thinks I'm the pink haired freak, I don't think that will happen anytime soon.**

** I guess this would be my new class. For all day long. I sighed and brushed a loose pink lock out of my washed out eyes. The class passed quickly and it was almost near the lunch, with ten minutes to spare. Hey, at least my heart wasn't acting up or anything! Besides that time with the boy… **

**I turned to my side and stealing a glance at the guy, who was whispering with a white haired girl. The girl giggled and blushed crimson, and he pecked her on the cheek. I looked away, furrowing my eyebrows when his gaze met mine. Did I see some hopefulness in his eyes? What?**

**Meiko sensei had given us a few minutes to rest before dismissal, and everyone was bickering and chattering softly. I silently went over the notes I took of the class, memorizing them.**

**"That's Kagamine Len," My head snapped up and I saw a girl with bright short green hair, and matching eyes. She looked kind of petite, and she sat in front of me, so she was turned around to face me.**

**"O- oh really?" I replied, tempted to look back at 'Len'.**

**"He really is a piece of work, right?" I nodded in response, returning her friendly grin.**

**"Oh I'm Gumi, by the way! Nice to meet ya!" **

**"It's my pleasure," I smiled.**

**"Hm, so you're a transfer student?" Gumi asked curiously.**

**"Well, no I guess not. I was, uh, home schooled… yeah," I said, confident that my little fable would be bought by her. **

**"Really? Luka-chan you aren't a very good liar," Gumi chuckled, whipping her hair to the side.**

**I sighed with a smile, "I never really was, Gumi-chan."**

**"So you won't tell me why you came here? Aw, please?" Gumi asked politely.**

**"No reason really, just need to catch up on my studies," I told her, not really fully lying. I did need to catch up, I really haven't been working that hard, since the sickness was in full rise over the past 10 years. But I wasn't ready to ever reveal that to anyone, I wanted to live a normal life, not to be pitied once again.**

**"Ah! That girl with Len-sama, that's Haku-chan. They are currently in a 'relationship'," Gumi rolled her eyes forming air quotes around relationship. **

**"What do you mean..?" I asked simply out of curiosity.**

**"Len-sama is, well, a tool," I burst out laughing, but soon coughed ridiculously.**

**"Luka-chan? Do you need some water?"**

**"Pleas-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the final bell rang. I sighed and picked up my things, shoving them quickly into my small bag. **

**Gumi waved farewell to me before leaving the room with some girl with aqua toned pigtails. **

**My stomach growled and I winced, I just realized how hungry I am. I quickly left the room, saying goodbye to Meiko sensei. **

**The school was fairly big, almost three times as big as the hospital. Well, maybe not that large. My feet made soft pattering noises against the marble floors. All the other students left so quickly, it was unbelievable. Did they hate school that bad? **

**I turned the next corner and left through these huge double doors of the school. The crisp spring air greeted me, and I inhaled it, but my chest tightened and I retreated to coughing. **

**"Ouch," I choked. Thank gosh I didn't fall to my knees, that would be hell.**

**"Are you alright, miss?" I heard a deep masculine voice say, and I couldn't help but immediately compare it to Kagamine Len's high pitched, but smoldering voice.**

**I gasped...**

**First story! I love Vocaloid, so I guessed, why not make a fan fiction about all my favorite pairings? Which would be Luka and Len, Kaito and Luka, ect.**

**They are all sixteen except for Meiko, Gakupo, Kaito... ect. Lmfao. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Can't say much, I have to go :( **

**Bye!**

**~LJL  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I** looked up and saw deep cerulean eyes, and bright blue hair that flopped right over those beach blue eyes. He was towering over me, and I was almost sure he was older than me.

My throat suddenly became really dry, and when I tried to assure the guy that I was perfectly fine.

When I didn't answer, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes! I'm great!" I managed to sputter, quickly trying to run away from the boy. Wow, Luka, finally when a cute and nice guy tries to talk to you, you run away. I hate myself for being such a shy person. Bleh.

And not to my surprise, I tripped, very ungracefully, on the school stairway. I braced myself for the impact of the hard concrete, but large strong hands grab my waist and pull me up, so that the person who held me was the one who would get hurt.

With a huge 'thump' the blue guy and I were at the end of the stone steps, me on top of him, and him groaning in pain.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, the pain spreading in my throat since I yelped so loudly, but my only priority was he was safe and sound.

He let out another groan and I panicked. What do I do?

"First," He winced in between words, his blue hair falling softly over his eyes, "you could get off me."

"S- sorry," I mumbled as I got off him, trying not to hurt him any more than he already was.

"Are- are you hurt at all?" I asked with care, and he smiled a bit.

"Not anything I can't handle," He grinned cheekily before sitting up and closing his eyes in pain.

"Oh gosh, okay, tell me where does it hurt?" I asked yet again, my voice sounding panicked, which I was, panicking.

What if he was severely injured? Oh no, that would be horrible! Killing someone on your very first day, going to juvenile jail and-

"It's my wrist… I landed on it," He whispered gently, causing me to snap out of my craze.

"O- oh. I'm so sorry! We can call an ambulance to come get you," I suggested quickly.

"That's kind of you," He genuinely smiled, and my heart skipped I don't know how many beats, "but there's no need to."

"But I can't just leave you here," I insisted, even though I had absolutely no idea what I could do for the mysterious blue person.

He quickly got on his feet, wavering slightly. I followed his actions reluctantly.

"I came to school on my bike, but I guess that won't be the way I'll go home…"

"I'll take you!" I blurted out from pure stupidity. Luka, you idiot! You can barely walk, how can you pedal a bike, nonetheless with a teenager with you?

The answer is you can't.

"Really?" He sputtered, his eyes traveling up and down my frail body.

"I- uh," I paused, gathering words to say, "know a hospital nearby, I can take you there and you'll get treated straight away!" I forced a wide smile and he burst out laughing.

"Why not? I'll take my car tomorrow," He grinned and my heart flopped. He drives? Wow, he must be a senior, he can't be a teacher, no, he can't be… can he?

After a moment of awkward silence, I pointed to the direction of my home, the hospital, "It's this way, c'mon."

A few minutes later we arrived to the hospital. Thankfully, when I was about eight or seven years old, I didn't have the full effect of the disease, so I went exploring. In result, I found this pathway, which acted kind of like a short cut, not too far from the hospital. If you went the normal route to get to the hospital, it would take at least half an hour, but with the secret shortcut it would be ten minutes walking.

"This is it? It seems really busy," The blue guy asked, his voice tinted with curiosity. I had to agree with him. Usually the hospital was very peaceful, but today, the parking lot was overflowing with automobiles. People kept sweeping in and out of the sliding entry doors of the building, and I wondered if I actually could get him in to see at least my nurse, Neru. She could bandage him up. And without him having to pay.

"Yup, but I'm sure I can get you in," I assured him. Even though I knew perfectly well I was fibbing. My chest tightened and I cursed myself for feeling just a little bit nervous.

"Has anyone told you that you aren't very good at lying?" He smirked and I looked down as we walked to Neru's section of the hospital.

"I hear it almost every day now," I admitted my voice unsteady, as I turned the corner and twisted the doorknob of the familiar room of my home, Neru's office.

I peeked inside and saw all the waiting chairs filled inside, even some patients on the floor. The blue haired boy peered in as well, his head over my shoulder, and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Oh my god," he whispered in disbelief.

Len's Point Of View

"Len," the brown haired woman breathed underneath me, and a smirk crept up my face.

It really was amazing how I could wrap any girl around my fingers. Just yesterday, Meiko was only the sexy teacher to me, and now I can proudly say I've tasted her. Poor woman really hit rock bottom. Having sex with her student just to relieve stress, her insecurities, and the list goes on. She was snappy though, and liked to get her way. Mature, older.

But that's what I do.

This was just how my life was.

Do I hate it?

No, not at all.

How could I? I have something that every man dreams of. Well, maybe it did get tiring of pretending to be someone I was not, just to fulfill the girls' needs, but in the end I get what I came for.

"I love you…"

I silently chuckled to myself. Love?

Crap like that doesn't exist.

You can't love someone; you can only love what they do. And this is what I love, what I live for. Every girl I hook up with, or get together with always mutters those same exact words. Why do girls like over using those three little simple words?

Want the truth? Every time a girl I have at the moment says that, I felt revolted.

I lowered my head to her ear and whispered, as sincere I could make my voice sound, "I love you, too."

A few moments passed by, with Meiko lying beside me. I stroked her chestnut hair, it was surprisingly soft. I'll keep this one around, she wasn't too bad.

At that moment, my cell phone started playing the sing 'Madness of Duke Venomia', my favorite song from idol Gakupo Kamui.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, pressing it against my ear.

"Len Kagamine?" I spoke clearly, and a squeaking sound came from the other end of the phone. I quickly made a face.

"Len! Where are you? I've been waiting forever! Are you hurt?" Haku gushed, and I could tell how hard it was for her to try to stand up for herself.

Haku was the most insecure girl I ever met, and with me around, I played the sweet, sensitive boy who relieves her of her insecurities. As if.

"Yes, I'm fine Haku, it makes me happy that you care so much," I returned, my tone sounding completely honest. I seriously sound like a love sick boy. Man, I was good.

"Of course I do! You are my boyfriend, and I love you," She confessed, and I could imagine how red her face was.

Ha, how naïve.

If only she knew that she was one of my many girlfriends, "I love you so much, Haku. I'm sorry I couldn't make the date," I stuttered, acting as shy as I could, "I had to do some cleaning round the house, since Rin isn't at home…"

The moment I mention Rin, Haku forgives me ad tells me that we could rearrange the plans for next week, since she had things to do. Fine by me, I'll just call up Lily or something.

Meiko stirred a little next to me, and I shushed her softly until she fell right back to her slumber.

I silently laughed, as I gathered my clothes from the ground and pulled them on. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it wasn't even that late, only about eight o'clock.

I opened the door that led out of Meiko's large apartment, and went around all her garments and I exited it swiftly.

Now, what else did I need to get done today?

**Hey! Whats up? I'm so happy that you are reading this far! I applaud you! So do you like it?I'm not satisfied):**

**I made Kaito so boring -.- Oh well, he'll have more colour next chapter! He is a senior, too!  
><strong>

**As you know, Luka is sixteen and has the disease, and I hate that. Poor Luka! **

**She way different from her, you could say, stereotypical personality. Some would say Luka is mysterious, beautiful, graceful... When this Luka is frail, fragile, light hearted, and very naive. What a weird combination... ^^**

**Gakupo is also a very famous Idol, I guess?(;**

**So this story is basically based on Spice and Skyblue!. Both songs are from Len and if you haven't heard them, I think you should check them out! This story will kind of be like Skyblue! not really, but the idea is nice.**

**And if you would liek to suggest a couple, go right on ahead! I don't mind at all, I'll probably include it anyways(;**

**P.S **

**I don't own Vocaloid. I wish though!**

**P.S.S**

**Rin does not play the same part as in the real song of Spice. Rin has a different role, but I won't say anything so I won't spoil it!(; Len doesn't chase her, at all. He's just a playboy in this(; A very mean one -.-**

**Maybe they will have a little romance? Maybe, maybe not...(:**

**Thanks guys again! I really do appreciate you taking your time to read! And I will now shut up, for I have taken up more space then the real chappie, which reminds me, longer chappies next time!(:**

**See you next time!**

**Muah~**

**:***

**~Chichi  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Luka's Point Of View**

"Neru-sama, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" I pleaded, raising my arms to shield my face.

If there's one thing I know, then that's that Neru is not one to mess with. You would think nurses where sweet people, right? Not that Neru isn't sweet! She has her moments, definitely. But she's very, well, outspoken.

"Luka, you can't just bring a injured guy hear and expect him to be treated first! These people have been waiting for ages to see a doctor, and you…"

The moment Neru sees the blue boy walk into the office from the bathroom, she stops talking completely. Her incredibly long blonde hair was tied in the same messy bun I had, and she wore her usual nurse outfit.

"Name?" Neru asked to the blue boy, and I smiled a little bit.

I sat in the far corner of the room, playing with my thumbs.

When I heard this question Neru asked the blue guy, my head snapped up. I didn't even know his name!

For some weird reason, Neru let him in with ease, even telling a man who broke his finger to step outside so the blue boy himself could take some x-rays. Turns out, his wrist was just sprained.

How absurd! To be honest, Neru would never do that! Today has just been…

"Kaito Shion, ma'am. I really appreciate you doing this-" Kaito started to thank Neru, and I shook my head, my grin widening.

"Don't interrupt me." Neru told him and proceeded to the next question. "Age?"

"Eighteen," Kaito responded, looking a little taken aback. His gaze flickered over to me and I gave him a very reassuring smile, as if telling him that, really, Neru was harmless. Knowing that, his expression softened.

Eighteen… so he's about two years older than me, a senior.

"All right… that's the last question," Neru clicked her pen and got up from her swivel chair, casually walking to the new looking wooden door, "I have to check up on a few other patients."

That's Neru for ya. Straight to the point, though I feel she was just a little bit rude to Kaito.

Kaito! I turned to where he was seated in the small room, there wasn't much places to be in.

The walls were a pale pastel rose color and there was one soft, white marble counter that Neru had just used for support when she completed Kaito's profile, you could say. The tiles on the floor where sparkling clean, probably the janitor wiped them this morning. There was a swiveling chair near the marble counter and beside the counter a regular wooden chair where I rested. Kaito lay comfortably on the cot where patients usually sit.

"Kaito…" I paused, wondering what word I should use. "K- Kaito-sempai, would you like me to go get you some extra bandages?"

"That would be awesome. Thanks so much!"

"It's no problem!" I grinned happily.

His face turned slightly pink and he turned his face away from me rapidly.

Blush? That's impossible! Must've been that it's hot in here. I must remember to tell Neru to lower the temperature in here.

"R- right! The bandages are in the shelves I believe," I mumbled to myself, feeling a little dazed.

I rose from my spot on the chair and ventured to the counter and above it were the all too familiar matching shelves. I opened it carefully and cautiously picked out the pearl white bandages that was hidden behind a couple of ointments.

"Here you are!" I grinned happily and congratulated myself mentally as I sat his laid body, I finally did something right!

He sat up quickly and returned my smile, "Thanks so much, for everything…?"

I went to wrapping his wrist delicately and didn't notice he was asking for my name, "Oh! I apologize, it's Luka. Luka Megurine."

"Your name is really pretty, Luka," He complimented me and my face felt like it was on fire, "So, how do you know the nurse so well? She really is a piece of work."

I laughed quietly at his comment and searched my brain for a fib, though it would fail, as usual, "Neru-sama is my older cousin."

He nodded and I finally finished wrapping his wrist, "All better! If it still hurts you can come by anytime!"

"Definitely," He said sweetly, his deep aqua eyes glistening.

At that moment, Neru walking in, slamming the door against the light pink walls. Poor walls, they must face the wrath of Neru…

"All I need to do is finish things up here and after that, Shion, you may leave. Luka, can you go deliver the patient list out front? The assistant has it; she'll give it to you. Please, take it easy and be careful…" Neru advised me, a small smile on her face.

She really was the mother I never had. Sometimes.

My heart sank knowing I had to leave Kaito. He really was a sweet guy, unlike that dumb Kagamine kid. I know I haven't even met him, but I've come to despise him.

"Ah! Bye, Kaito-sempai, nice meeting you!" I waved energetically before he could question me. I haven't yet told him about my illness, instead just made something up. The disease wasn't exactly something you would want to remember. Anyways, he would only see me as a charity case, and I have to admit…

… I don't want that to happen.

I quickly left the room, picked up the file and hurried out of Neru's busy and crowded section. The halls of the hospital where gradually filing out, and I understood why when I looked out a nearby window and saw it was all ready nightfall.

By the time I reached the front desk, I was pretty worn out. I sighed, was I really that weak? Looked down at my uniform, seeing I didn't change out of it at all.

I glanced through the windows and yearned to be outside. But according to Neru, I couldn't be outside alone, besides school. She thinks that I would get way too excited and run around, faint then die. She over exaggerates too much, but I can't help but get just a bit frightened when she mentions death.

My parents… my father died of the same disease I had when he was just nineteen, really young. My mother had me a year before he died, and my mom soon died shortly later because of sever heartache. They really did love each other, from what Neru had told me. Neru knew my parents when she was little, and was inspired by my dad, who was a doctor with an illness. How ironic, huh?

So I guess I inherited his mysterious disease, and Neru is the only 'family' I have, so she gladly accepted me into her arms. Neru lives in this small apartment with her fiancée, so I don't think it would be right to stay with them right?

So, I live in the hospital. That is the tragic life story of Megurine Luka, thank you, thank you.

But the crisp night spring air was so welcoming, even from inside here. I could see part of the glimmering moon, and I carved to be out there, even for just a second.

It wouldn't matter if I went outside for a little while right?

**Len's Point Of View**

I found myself after leaving Meiko's apartment just walking around town. I was pretty hungry so I went to the nearest convenient store to get something sweet, maybe bananas. But all they had was tuna stuffed buns! Like, seriously? Who ever heard of those? I just got a few of those instead and ate one and stuffed the rest in my pockets, the taste was disgusting!

It's so weird, this city is pretty small, yet I always find something new. At one point, I even went back to the school after hours, never thought that would happen in my lifetime.

I trudged along, not wanting to go back home yet, I never really taken a look at the sky.

Out here, it was remarkably amazing. These stars put here really were pretty, the moon even better.

Minutes later, a really big building was in front of me, and it reeked terribly of hospital.

Great.

I hated hospitals, the eerie feel in it.

I was just about to give up and go home when I heard a soft 'meow'. I turned slowly and came face to face with a brown cat with a few butter cream patches here and there. The cat's eyes shone brightly in the shining moonlight, making them look a much darker green. What's a cat doing out here at this time? I shrugged to myself and started to turn away, it's just a damn cat.

"Meow."

The cat purred and sat down, peering straight at me. What the hell did it want from me? I suddenly remembered the tuna things.

Was it hungry?

I knelt down hesitantly and reached for my pockets and unwrapped the bun, holding it out for the cat. The cat was really small, probably a little kitten, up close. The kitten nibbled at the bun and I propped at its feet, letting it consume it.

I suddenly felt eyes staring at me and my head went right up. Who would be out here at this time? Correction, who in their right mind would be out here at this time?

Oh, well, you Len.

Shut up!

A twig snapped nearby me, just in front of me and I heard someone swear under their breath.

"Who's there?" I shouted, advancing cautiously.

This better not be a stalker, if I get one more of those, I'm going to explo-

A figure exposed itself from the shadows of the trees and my eyes widened dramatically.

It was a girl, with deathly pale white skin that practically shined in the moon's light. Her body looked frail and delicate, her frame beautifully perfect. The girl's semi wavy hair glimmered gracefully as it flowed naturally all the way past her waist. The weird thing was that her hair color was deep pink rose shade, the most exotic thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Her eyes were an interesting yet extravagant sea mist color. My pulse quickened. She looked like a spirit, or maybe something more glamorous, a goddess.

Still, she seemed so vaguely familiar.

What the hell..? What's wrong with me? This isn't Len Kagamine. This is NOT Len Kagamine! Get over yourself; it's just a girl in the middle of a forest who looks like the prettiest thing in the world!

Well, that was the biggest contradiction ever.

I looked down to her body and I felt a pang of confusion. Wait a second, that's the schools uniform!

Suddenly I remembered, "You're pinky!" I shrieked, pointing my finger at her, stepping back, crunching some dry fallen leaves in the process.

The cat just sat there, almost finding the situation amusing.

"You're the rapist!" She said at the same time, pointing a similar accusing finger as mine, her eyes darting up and down my figure.

Rapist..?

Are you kidding me? Who does this chick think she is? All the admiration and affection I felt before turned to annoyance and anger.

"Excuse me, princess?" I spat, obviously disgusted, "Rapist?"

"You are Kagamine, right? Or does he have a twin brother..?" Pinky stated, actually looking like she was debating if I was my own twin brother.

This should be interesting.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Len Kagamine, thank you very much," I articulated, speaking each word carefully, as if she was a small child.

"A- ah so it is you!" She blurted clumsily before realizing the kitten was there observing our 'conversation'.

"Is that tuna?" Pinky asked, her eyes glistening with hope.

"Nope," I lied swiftly, getting ready to leave. Even though most of me wanted to say with the girl, weird right? I've never felt this pull before.

"Is that so?" She mumbled, leaning forward toward the small kitten.

The girl gently smiled and held out her hand to the kitten, as if asking for acceptance.

The kitten lowered its head and the girl patted it caringly and chuckled softly when the kitten purred in her touch.

My cheeks flared a bit and my hands flew to my face, disbelieving that I was actually… blushing?

Pinky eventually found the wrapper for the snack and she snapped her head up at me, "These are tuna, Kagamine!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice," I said nonchalantly. Hm, maybe I should try something out with this girl. What was her name again?

Luki? Lala?

"Luka." I muttered, a smirk planted on my face. I ventured toward her, and the kitten's eyes sparkled before scattering away.

"You know my n- name?" She responded, clearly taken by surprise by my sudden closeness. I closed in on her, pushing her into the nearest tree, my arms placed on either side of her head. I thanked god that I was just two mere inches taller than her. Usually I'm way shorter than most girls, which sucks.

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember such a pretty girl's name?" I whispered in her ear, wanting to close the gap between us, so I could feel her soft looking lips.

She looked confused and puzzled, and I began to make my move. Just as I was an inch apart, she reached to my pocket and grabbed a tuna thing and rushed past me.

"H- hey! I'm not done with-" I tried lamely to call her back, but the pink haired beauty threw me a shy smile before calling out thanks.

I just stared after her, completely frozen, watching her dash in through the hospital doors.

D- did I just get rejected?

**Hi, everyone! How's it going? Good, good(: So, how's the story so far! Len and Luka finally met! **

**I'm actually very surprised that he helped a kitten out(; Oh, talking about kitten, the cat in this chapter is VERY important to the story! It will become clearer throughout the next chapters why the cat is so important... Anyways, how's Kaito? I still think he's too good to be true!**

**Gakupo comes into the story next chapter, which will be out in two days? Maybe earlier, because I'm in love with writing this(: Gumi is also coming next, maybe Dell(; I love the pairing Dell and Gumi, it's one I've never noticed before! (Gumi has kinda one shot next chappie? In her point of view? Maybe? I'm so undecided-.-)  
><strong>

**Ah, Len got rejected... hehe3:) Luka was smart in that situation(: What do you guys think of Neru? Isn't she just the best choice for a kind nurse?(; Still, Neru's pretty epic.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, except for please review and let em know your favorite pairings! More Kaito next chappie too, I promise! Obviously Len is a must3**

** Muah~**

**:*  
><strong>

**~Chichi  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Luka's Point Of View**

My hand clasped my chest and I whimpered and sank to the floor, my back against the wall.

Oh my god, that hurt! My heart was literally bursting out of my chest, if I fainted right then and there, who knew what the rapist would have done to me!

But, I have to admit I was tempted to give in…

Deep inside of me, I could see the loneliness and emptiness he was feeling, even if he won't ever admit it to anyone, even to himself.

When I saw him feeding that small kitten, I knew he had some goodness in him. My heart melted at that sight.

The question is, who is Kagamine Len?

**Gumi's Point Of View**

**(A/N This is the side story of Gumi and Dell(: I've decided that it is not time for Gakupo to come, he's a busy guy(: Mainly this chapter will be a little one-shot inside a story thing so stay tuned! P.S You know Dell right? So there will be a little cursing from him. P.S.S This side pairing will continue as the story progresses.)**

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Almost there! Just a little bit more!

I urged the download to hurry up mentally, almost jumping out of my comfortable desk chair.

The picture flashing on the screen was of, yes, Gakupo Kamui! He's like the hottest guy ever! And his voice is just ear sex!

See, his company just released a simulation game based on Gakupo! You play as his manager and love interest. That's all I know sadly, but the review are raging about it! This is my only laptop, and it is also ancient, like dinosaur ancient! If this didn't work, I was going to hurt someone, I spent nearly fifty dollars on this game!

Screw old computers.

My head bobbed with the loading music, his newest single 'Breath'. I'm so in love with him, too bad he's almost twenty.

I sat eagerly waiting for the game to fully load itself. All of a sudden, the screen flashed to a different scene and I squealed quietly when I saw his form on this random stage with his signature purple guitar in his perfect hands…

The computer screen flickered for a moment, before turning completely black.

Oh, no! Please no!

I shook my laptop back and forth. When that didn't work, I tried taking the battery out and putting it in again, but it still didn't turn on.

No~

Gumi plunges into a deep, deep abyss of darkness, with no Gakupo whatsoever.

My eyes scanned my room depressingly and they landed on the time.

10:00 P.M.

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

**! ! !**

Would any computer fixing stores be open at this hour?

I sprung up out of my glum mood, grabbing the horrible computer in my arms and skipping out of my green colored room. I don't have any parents, yup, true story. I'm not sad or anything, not like I knew them. I have foster parents but they live in a different house then me. I like it that way, I have my own privacy.

I ran through the door, locking it quickly behind me and sticking the key in my skirt pocket.

Okay, Gumi, think! Have you ever seen a computer fixing place around here?

I thought about all the stores I had to pass to get to school…

Right! The place next to the smoothie shop, yes!

After this I can finally play the game!

I quickly skipped lightheartedly down the dim lighted road, seeing couple of cars pass by. Sooner or later, I came to the thing closest to a bustling night city in this town. A few tall buildings flashed colors, even though it was late, the streets where all filled with people rummaging along.

The smoothie shop, let's see. It was just a few blocks away, I hope.

My face lit up happily when I saw the familiar smoothie shop, and next to it was a different store that I haven't seen altogether. That would probably be because it was looking dark and gloomy, and trash was overflowing form the bins outside the small glass door.

I slowly passed a few pedestrians and came to the door, sighing deeply when it said the over used words, "Sorry we're closed!" sign.

I stood on my toes and peered inside. I cringed at the mess that hid inside the computer store.

Computer parts were stacked on top of each other, wrappers of various fast food items scattered along the dirty carpeted floor. Shelves where overflowing with books, probably about computers and electronics. A counter was there, but it was so full of grim that you could barely make out the cash register that was plopped there. You could only manage a body in the far end, but all this was illuminated by one little light that was hanging from a very thin wire. The wire was connected to the peeling yellow ceiling. This was a neat freaks personal hell.

I squinted and I saw a man in the back, his back hunched over, typing away at a huge computer system. That's all I could really see though.

I can't leave, even though it was very tempting, that place was creeping me out! But, I had to this, if I wanted to ever play Gakupo's game.

I brought my fist to the dirt infested glass and pounded lightly while shouting, "Hey, I need help!"

I saw the man shift in his seat, looking back for a split second, letting me catch his sharp, bright red piercing eyes.

Wow, that's so cool! Imagine, red eyes!

I was still in awe when the man turned around, deeply annoyed. I snapped out of it and crossed my arms.

"Hey, Mr.! Please open up!" I pleaded, deciding to go with the nice tone.

The guy looked incredibly pissed, and I smiled when he tried to get around all the trash he had piling up.

He unlocked the door hastily and opened it, his expression murderous.

"Hi!" I greeted him, waving slightly.

"What do you want, kid? It's late, why don't you go home?" The man said, rolling his entrancing crimson eyes. Up close, the man looked about nineteen, with shiny, believe me when I say, white hair. He isn't old though, so maybe he died his hair? Young people and their hair dye…

All in all, he was pretty hot. So why was he living in the crud hole?

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" I yelped defensively, crossing my arms yet again.

"Oh really? You look like you're what, ten? Eleven?" He guessed, having a blank, yet bored facial expression.

"I'm seventeen, you moron!" I glared.

"Wow, I really don't give three shits about you, kid. So go away and leave me alone," He said, his tone showing signs of frustration and anger.

"Ne, it's cold out here," I shivered, actually feeling chilly. I was in a skirt and tank top in the middle of the night!

"Go home," The guy said, slamming the glass door, rattling the whole place.

Wow, this guy doesn't play around! I looked down at the dinosaur aged laptop in my arms and confidence splurged through me.

I grabbed the knob and pulled the heavy door open, stepping inside the disgusting shop. This man must really fix computers well if this place is still up and running.

The boy was already back into his seat, typing furiously. What is so interesting that he would turn away a paying customer?

I don't have money, but still!

I quietly tried to avoid all the heaping piles, if I knocked over one, the whole place would crumble down!

How could this guy live in such… filth!

"Kid, get the fuck out!" I flinched and fell backward, my back hitting the sharp point of a computer screen. What, seriously now? Keeping random computer screens left on your floor?

"But, I need you to fix my computer! Please!" I begged, brushing myself off hysterically, "I'll do anything!"

The guy raised his eyebrows and held his hands out. I quickly handed him the laptop and he went back to his seat, opening my computer. I rushed next to him, peering over his shoulder as he turned the computer over and inspected the battery.

He stiffened when I placed a hand on his shoulder to hoist myself up.

He shrugged it off, and rolled his eyes.

"So, can you fix it?" I asked hopefully, my hands clasped together praying that he wouldn't ask about money.

"What the hell have you been doing to the poor thing?" He spat at me, twisting to look at me, his face tinted with anger.

Uh oh…

I suddenly remembered all those nights staying up and listening to Gakupo's songs over and over and over…

The file for the game was incredibly large, so the download took about a good whole two days of having the computer on and running…

Having Gakupo's songs sing me to sleep…

Having to wake up at 2:00 A.M and almost smashing the computer to bits when it wouldn't let me buy tickets to his concert…

I am obsessed; I have to admit it, but he's just so...

"E- eh? Nothing, nothing! It just, um, turned off!" I explained warily, avoiding his piercing gaze, though I had to admit, I was intrigued with his eyes.

"It just turned off my ass," He mumbled, getting up and going to a flight of stairs in the right corner of the cluttered room.

"Haku! I'm leaving for a sec, kay?" The guy yelled up the stairs, and stood there waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Dell! What would you like for supper?"

Supper? At this time?

A young girl emerged, walking down the steps carefully, along with a brush in her hand with long shimmering similar white hair to this 'Dell'.

Haku? She's related to this… anger management issues guy? How weird, Haku was the most sweetest girl ever!

Her gaze met mine and she lit up, "Gumi-san! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, puzzled, but pulled me into a friendly hug.

"My computer broke down, so I came here!" I responded cheerfully.

"You came to the right place of course! Dell is the absolute best when it come to computers," Haku explained, smiling as she complimented her brother.

"Gumi, huh?" I heard Dell whisper to himself, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I have to run down to the store to get some cigarettes. And I want fried rice," Dell said plainly, before picking up a leather wallet and walking out of the store.

"Dell!" Haku called after him but sighed. She looked at me and her face became full with hope, "Gumi."

"Hmm? I asked, still fascinated by Dell's complete electronic system.

"I've decided," She paused, making sure I was paying attention, "that you'll take care of him, please?"

I looked at her with pure confusion, "W-what? Haku-san, you're his sister!"

She nodded weakly before saying, "I'm moving out in a few days to a new apartment, and I'm worried about him… I never see him with friends or anything like that. He's smoking all the time and we hardly get customers. He needs somebody, Gumi."

I stared at her, I couldn't seem to understand. Was she moving with Len?

No, she just wants to start over, she was almost graduating from high school soon.

(A/N Haku is older than Gumi, Len and Luka. She's a senior like Kaito.)

She loves Dell, I could see it in her eyes. She wants him to have somebody besides her, I get that. But why me? She hardly knows me, except from middle school and now high school. We never really talked to each other much, just an exchange of 'Hi, how are you?' here and there.

"You're the complete opposite of him, Gumi, that's why," She answered my thoughts with a small smile, "That's why… You're cheerful and hopeful, confident. All the things he isn't. You complete him!"

What t- the hell? I just met Dell! But for some unexplainable reason I had to agree.

~A few minutes later~

"DELL!" I waved my hands in the air, signaling for him to turn around, "DEEEELLLL! Stop!"

The white haired man turned around, with a frown on his face, but his eyes twinkled.

And that's how I met Dell Honne.

**Luka's Point Of View**

My eyes slowly parted and Neru's face came into view.

Neru?

"You idiot! You little idiot!," Neru screeched, pulling her hair out dramatically.

I quickly sat up, but an ache rippled through me. I was sprawled on my usual bed where I slept, so why was Neru angry with me.

My room was boring as always. It was a basic hospital patient's room. White walls, though some where pink, and a small bed contained inside. Curtains separated me and the rest of Neru's E.R.

I yawned loudly, before pulling the thin covers off my body. I got off the bed, not wanting to do anything today.

"Luka Megurine!" My head snapped up, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Neru-sama, I'm tired," I mumbled tiredly.

"Do you know what time it is!" Neru hollered angrily, I blinked a few times.

"W- what? Isn't it Saturday?" I asked, suddenly becoming more awake.

"No, no, it's Tuesday," Neru sighed, before thrashing a clean uniform in my hands, "Let's get you dressed."

"Neru-sama it's raining," I informed her, pressing my nose against the glass of the hospital's window.

"Take this umbrella," Neru handed me a bright lavender umbrella and I opened it by accident, "OH MY GOD! Luka, its bad luck to do that indoors!"

"E- eh?" I sputtered when Neru forced me outside.

"Be careful, okay, Luka? Be back as soon as you can!"

I stood there, the rain making soft pitter patter noises against the soft fabric of the umbrella.

Ah, Neru, she always was superstitious.

I turned away from the hospital, walking down the dirt road. It wouldn't be a smart idea to take the shortcut, but I'm already late as it is. In the end, I decided to go the long way. Besides, it was kind of nice, to just walk and not worry about anything. The rain made it seem just more peaceful.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I finally was getting tired, but I could just make out the outline of the school building.

C'mon, Luka, just a bit more, and you'll be fine.

Sooner or later, I reached the school. A wave of relief washed over me as I walked through the empty hallways of the high school. It really was a safe haven for me; I've come to like school.

I'm sure I haven't seen the whole place, I should explore for a bit, right? I mean, it's not like anybody gave me a tour, so I would have an excuse…

Luka! Oh my goodness, the rapist is really rubbing off on you, isn't he?

I just want to look around, that's all!

Wow, now I'm answering to myself.

I glanced to my side and I saw a room with a sign that said art room. I smiled and suddenly got excited, they had an art room! I peered inside, thank gosh it was empty.

I crept inside, finding multiple paint sets and an unfinished canvas.

I gasped, stepping backwards, dropping my school bag and knocking down several of the paint bottles in the process.

The painting was of a teenage girl smiling at the viewer. She was in a beautifully detailed white dress, and her face was illuminated with happiness. Her eyes where colored aqua and her pink hair flying in all directions, making the girl seem so sincere. There were birds in flight around her, the background a marvelous shade of light blue, creating the image of a real sky. The illusion seemed like a girl flying with the birds in the sky, it really was mesmerizing.

I wonder who it was… Whoever painted it was a real artist, the girl in this picture must be proud.

Wait a minute. The girl's hair is pink. And really long. I brought my hand to my head, and trailed it along. Today I didn't have time to whip it into a bun, so I let it down instead.

It couldn't be me… I mean, I'm plain little 'pinky' as Kagamine would say. But, who else has bright pink hair like that?

I brought my finger tips to the canvas and brushed it lightly. It was partly dry, the paint used for the background still wet.

It's so beautiful…

I heard something from the hall and I turned sharply to find none other than...

**I'm so sorry! It's the shortest chapter yet! And I left it with a cliff hanger -.- SO sorry! But that's where I left off myself, and I just needed to update this story already, it's been forever! I'm so sorry! :(**

**Anyways, how did you like the meeting of Dell and Gumi? I will put more detail into their personalities, of course. **

**I wonder who made that painting of her... Luka's just so dense sometimes(: Ah, and I love Gumi's obsessed self it was so fun to write! **

**I've gotten a question that someone messaged me about, and it kind a didn't make sense. **

**The question was 'Why does this story have so much fluff?' This story is basically made of fluff! I'm so bad at the serious stuff, and if you don't like all the cutesy "fluffiness' then I'm sorry): **

**Next chapter Kaito and Luka interaction, and Len just being a man whore^^"**

**As usual, I don't own Vocaloid! Oh thank you to everyone who reviewed and took their time to suggest a couple! I will be using all of them, somehow(; and super thanks to the person who suggested Gumi and Dell! Oh~ I can't remember the user name right now... I'll come back and change this author's note...**

**See you in few days! Thanks so much!**

**Muah~**

**:***

**Chichi!~**


End file.
